Talent Program
by kurtlaraperdomo
Summary: Hi all I'm bringing my fic ant farm talent show in English only sorry if this is wrong but I use google translator and if not enienten only see the Spanish version
1. Chapter 1

Hi all I'm bringing my fic ant farm talent show in English only sorry if this is wrong but I use google translator and if not enienten only see the Spanish version

Talent Program

Chapter 1: A new way to see the love Part 1

It all starts when chyna is entering the ant farm

Olive: Hello chyna

Chyna : Hi olive

Olive: did you know that today comes a new prodigy to school

Chyna : olive and no breakfast or that Cameron cries every night since I saw that stupid movie of black woman

Olive: an interesting fact about horror movies horror films began with one of the old classics ( could not finish because the callus chyna )

Chyna : olive this is not the time

¿? : Hello that such I am kyle this is the ant farm

Chyna : yeah sure but do not think you ...

When chyna volt saw kyle was a tall white skin, green eyes , brown hair, sleeveless white shirt and pants meschilla

Chyna : a yes this is the ant farm if you want to maybe look for a place near me ( said with a tone of love)

Olive began to notice and said

Olive : Well I am olive and she is chyna chyna will give you if you want to tour the school conoscas

Kyle : seriously thanks

Chyna : ok so that here are salons and ... ( Aljandose with kyle )

Olive: I hope fletcher not know

Suddenly fletcher comes in saying

Fletcher : know that ?

Olive: q know you're an idiot

Fletcher : Now I did tell

Before the callus olive saying fletcher answer

Fletcher : better not answer that question

Meanwhile with chyna and Kyle

Chyna : so do you think the school

Kyle : you are very kind fine just took me 10 minutes and you are up to carrying by hand

Chyna : if that taking you by the hand do not think I wanted to be closer to you and I said that I better street

Suddenly the bell rang

Chyna : Well you better go to my class so we are

Kyle : if we are

But when Kyle left his class was not but it was in a corner to talk with someone

¿? : Everything went as planned

Kyle : If soon chyna not know what to expect

¿? : Haha you tell chyna when she see that the new bone prodigy you be the man who will break your heart

Kyle : if she is going to suffer and it is best to be humiliated in front of millions of people I can not wait to see the expression on his face

¿? : But if I also tell us what we already know

Kyle : I do not know normally that happens on TV

¿? : And then passing

Kyle : usually someone or end we spied someone stops but whatever is like the protagonist who speaks directly to the screen without anyone hearing

¿? : If you like the fools who talk about their plan knowing what they know no one will listen these are some languages ... Better stop talking

Kyle : you're right


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new way to see the love Part 2

Kyle returns with lunchtime chyna wing while they sat talking

Chyna : so how did it go with the classes and that

Kyle : well I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me

Chyna : wait you said

Kyle : if you want to go on a date with me if you do not mind clear

Chyna : yes yes yes yes ( screaming with excitement )

Kyle : ok I'll see you here at 7 to pick

Chyna : yeah sure I'll wait

When Fletcher enters and sees kyle chyna

Fletcher : hi chyna who is ( looking at kyle )

Chyna : kyle good he is fletcher is a new prodigy

Fletcher : kyle hello again tell me if you tell me what is your talent

Chyna : now that you mention it I also do not tell us what is

Kyle : it is is

Before answering told fletcher

Kyle : Look a wolf ( fletcher pointed behind while Wolf ran )

Fletcher : this is not only wacky Wolf (looking at wacky )

Chyna : where did ( when he realized that it was kyle )

Fletcher : I do not know themselves to chyna wondering if your

He could not finish that told chyna

Chyna : Fletcher and I said we're just friends besides Kyle invited me to a meeting today at 7

Fletcher : I'm just going to ask if you have chemistry responses expected kyle said that I invite you to leave today at 7

Chyna : if you tell me you 're jealous

Fletcher : No. try out with you many times and 6 times and realized that only want to be friends

number two is curious that barely knows you like 12 minutes and I ask you out

And number three this sandwich still has cactus spines

Chyna : they do not know why suspect

why invite me but I will say that I think she likes me that's my sandwich cactus ( taking as bitten sandwich ) but you know what I think best gift

Suddenly the bell rings

But when I fletcher already saw kyle was talking to someone in a corner

¿? : Did you tell me the invite

Kyle : If I did we see here at 7 as humiliated will pleneamos chyna

¿? : If today and will be in front of millions of people when you humble yourself in the gym when she ostrich eggs fall

Kyle : if I wait I can not wait again we say what we already know

¿? : I think if it was because we spoke and this time more detailed the plan

Kyle : Yeah but normally in this part someone spy and runs

¿? : Yes, but that's the tele this is real life not be silly as the two villains who turn to talk about his plan and someone stops at the end they are some languages ... Best I go to shut

Kyle : if better stop talking

Fletcher : devo tell chyna but surely not believe me and finally I managed to believe that hope is like the protagonist that ultimately I believe that person desperate ... Better stop talking


	3. Chapter 3

Talent Program

Chapter 3: A new way to see the love Part 3

Fletcher went straight to tell but olive chyna stopped him

Fletcher : olive you are doing not see that I will tell you something important about kyle chyna

Olive: tell me guess you can not go out with the

Fletcher : not what I 'm going to tell

Olive: then that is what you will tell

Fletcher : Well I'll tell you what I have to say but do not judge me

Olive: well

Fletcher : well when going out to listen to kyle talking in a corner with someone who would cheat on his appointment chyna

Olive: and as we will do

Fletcher : to that I was told when entering the gym will fall ostrich eggs

Olive: I understand very well but did not see who was the other person I spoke with kyle

Fletcher : usually not on TV when they get caught spying when they discover who the villain and say your name one secuas comes where least expected and capture

Olive : seriously

Fletcher : if it's like the whole character of the villains plan and when will it stop aser something or ends up giving a long explanation so detested seriously ... maybe I should shut up

Olive: good idea but you have to go talk to chyna

Fletcher : see your bet you did not talk to me for telling kyle suspecting that turned out to be true

Olive: or we do not think that's true

Fletcher : then go and ask

Olive: well and soon you will hear the words " see I told you so "

But when Olive went to ask chyna she said

Chyna : I will not speak with him for kyle suspect that it may not be true

When he answered that Olive turned and saw Fletcher from behind and say

Fletcher : see I told you so

Olive: demons

Olive turned to tell chyna I had to know

Olive: chyna I have to tell you something very important

Before you digest to chyna Olive she said

Chyna : if you say I should not go and enrealidad kyle is not what it seems , then do not wanna talk about it

Olive: how did you know

Chyna : Well for starters, if someone tried to leave Fletcher gets jealous and I try with the help of Angus , Lexi and list were only you, Angus or waki

Olive: waki expected that

Chyna : Well he is very quiet

Olive: true

Chyna : but back to the topic you have no proof or anything to blame kyle so I better go

Olive: but ...

Before Olive could finish out the bell rings and everyone goes

Fletcher : very well and now we do

Olive: because I think as we can not stop go to your appointment we will have to keep chyna humiliate just need to know where it is to make your appointment

Suddenly comes skidomere

Skidomere : Olive Fletcher they are doing this is when they all go , and I can be feeding my collection tigers you buy online

Fletcher : I have only three things to say number one we are here because we are thinking about how to avoid an appointment

Number two, what kind of product sold Tigers

And number three from which the new Prodigy Kyle

Skidomere : kyle good to start which I did not bring any prodigy named kyle is not even going to bring another school prodigy is so short of funds that I have to rent this school to a circus

Olive: ah then for that Tigers

Skidomere : no echo those are to ward off attempting sue (while going )

Olive: kyle if not a miracle then that is

Fletcher : You know I'm starting to see a pattern to start a new prodigy chyna then invites out to humiliate her with ostrich eggs in the gym and pretending to be a prodigy that just leads to a guilty

After saying that shown interrogating fletcher and olive waki as black and white films and fletcher says

Fletcher : answers tell us what you have against chyna ( speaking as police said bad)

Waki says nothing and puts his hands in doubt

Fletcher : so do not want to talk and they have methods to make

talk

Olive: fletcher I have two things to say number one waki is obvious that it is not because he does not know about and number two I 'm not the bad cop

Fletcher : Well to start play me be the bad guy on TV that 's never bad women police maybe dictators or villains but never policewomen

Olive: to go like you're as tough as it is that you see the other ran away to see a commercial for Furby

Fletcher : last see if something speaks to you and answer obviously is possessed

Olive: yes of course very " possessed "

Fletcher : hey do not think that we stray from the point

Olive: true so if waki not think who it is

Then olive shown fletcher and Lexi talk but this time police olive speak as bad

Olive: Now tell us why you want to humiliate chyna

Lexi : you're talking about not and attempted to humiliate chyna today is supposed to humiliate on Thursday would not on a Monday

Olive: as I'm sure you're not lying

Lexi : I have an agenda that they do every day and please do something on a Monday who seriously

Fletcher : Lexi is right nobody does anything more pitiful day life

Then Paisley says

Paisley: could lower his voice tried to watch the video on the Internet

Fletcher : that video is

Paisley : it is of a type that will ruin a musical prodigy now aa seven

Fletcher : I wonder who will (hand on chin )

Olive: fletcher it's obviously chyna

Fletcher says something good video

Paisley: said to be a certain ellevin should be russia

Lexi : Paisley got it backwards again

Paisley: some say nivelle

Olive and Fletcher : NEVILLE

Meanwhile with chyna (and high time of quote)

Kyle : ready for appointment

Chyna : clear this will be amazing

Kyle : more than you think (smiling villain )

Chyna : wait are you smiling villain

Kyle : a no

Chyna : If you did like those characters who fall in love with each new guy talking and end without achieving anything these irrit me ... Better stop talking

Kyle : I do not know how good better let's understand

As they were walking kyle stopped and said

Kyle : I just remembered I left my wallet in the school gym please join me

Chyna : clear

When they entered was dark when chyna was alone when he struck a light from the ceiling

Chyna : who lit the light

¿? : Say now you're in a new program called I surprised

Kyle : if and today we have a lavish musical surprise

¿? : If kyle tell him what he earned

Kyle : let's say there are track and ostrich eggs

¿? : From a very good friend and host Nivelle now give the prize to be won but will not be in basket now

When I pull a rope kyle iso ostrich eggs to fall but not in chyna if Nivelle on Y

Nivelle : hey that should not happen

¿? : They say that the script was rewritten

¿? : Too late with little time

? : And without being digested

¿? : If and indeed it is a script I only see pages together with letters

Chyna : I recognize those voices fletcher , olive , Lexi , Paisley is you

Fletcher clearly knew there was something suspicious about kyle and say that your plans in a corner is not very clever to say

Neville : I told you ( seeing kyle )

Olive: and not put on the internet that you humiliate a musical prodigy in a gym

Fletcher : but still do not understand why Kyle wants to humiliate chyna also

Kyle : that would give me cheese

Neville Fletcher just wanted revenge for what happened in Australia , the best way to Chyna was humiliating that you can see that he is in love with Chyna and would have gone well if not for you meddling kids and wacky wolf

Out of nowhere appeared confused and angry wacky

Chyna : good and make Lexi and Paisley here too

Olive: cameras knew they would

Fletcher : Well all fixed

Chyna : if only fletcher and I remembered what I had to say fletcher know itself can not ...

But was interrupted when a boomeranj of nowhere he hit his head

Fletcher : seriously

The next day

In the ant farm

Olive: Chyna yesterday I know if you have you should not trust every new guy just know his name and appearance

Chyna : I think you're right

Fletcher : calm not hardly see someone and know his name go out with

Out of nowhere aperecer brown haired girl high as fletcher purple blouse and blue pants

¿? : Hello my name is Nicole and this is my first day on the ant farm

Fletcher : but on second thought not to judge a book by its cover if you want to hear Nicole give you a tour please see (going with Nicole for the ant farm

Chyna : olive know better she looks suspicious we will investigate

Olive: and here we go again

end


End file.
